LINK WILL ALWAYS LOVE SARIA!
by Zothique TheLastCruxusAngel
Summary: Saria wants to tell Link how she really feels but he leaves the forest so she doesn't get a chance, untill 7 years pass
1. Chapter 1

LINK WILL ALWAYS LOVE SARIA!!!!

What I always hate is the fact that everyone wants to get rid of saria so Link can be with Zelda! Saria is soooooo much cooler! So if you have anything to say to me read this first. But before you read my tale let me tell you something, I think Link should be with someone who was always there for him, his only friend when he was little. Not someone who he only met for five minutes! And yes I have heard of love at first sight, but that doesn't mean I believe in it O_o ((I ThelastcruxisAngel do not own The Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, form, or dimension))

**Chapter one: strange feeling**

'He loves me, he loves me not.' Saria thought

'I knew it, why would he?' Saria threw the flower petals on the floor and walked out of her house. She stopped in her doorway and looked around, everything was the same, Mido was bossing kids around, people were talking, and Link was in the lost woods. Saria could always tell if anyone was in the forest, she couldn't explain it but she just knew. Saria skipped to the forest. Even though it was a maze, Saria knew every twist and turn

"Hiya Link!" she said happily

"Hey saria." Link looked around, "How did you find me?" he asked a little surprised.

'I don't know.' She thought

"Oh, well you're just easy to find." She laughed.

They looked at each other for a while.

"Will you play your song for me?" link asked

"Darn, I forgot my ocarina, let me go get it, I'll met you at our spot."

"Ok." Link started to walk to their spot. Saria turned around and ran back to her house.

'I wonder why he wants to hear my song, I play it every day.' She arrived at her house but Mido was standing in front of it blocking the entrance. Saria stopped "Hey Mido, what's up?" Saria asked.

"Have you seen Link?"

"Yes, why?"

"He owes me some rupees." Mido said and looked around.

"Oh, I'll pass on the message; can I go in my house now?"

"Yeah, sorry." Saria walked pass him, but he followed her inside.

"Do you need something else Mido?" she asked annoyed

"You like him don't you." Mido looked her directly in the eyes.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Link..."

'I didn't know it was that obvious.' Saria thought

"Why?" Saria asked

"I just want to know." Mido answered

"Of course I do, he is my best friend after all."

"No, never mind." He mumbled

'Odd, and random, oh well.' Saria thought as Mido walked out. Saria turned around and grabbed her ocarina and headed to the forest. Even though it took a while to talk to Mido Saria still beat Link to their spot. 'Oh no, what if he got lost?' Saria thought. So she played her song so he could find his way. Eventually he showed up. Saria continued to play because she didn't realize he was there.

"Saria." Link said. Saria stopped playing and looked up (just so you know she is sitting on her tree stump.)

"Yes?" she asked

"Something is going to happen isn't it…" Link sat down next to Saria

"How did you know?" Saria said incredulously

'Yes, I could feel it, I don't know what, but how could he know?' She thought.

"I don't know I started to have a strange feeling since I started having those weird dreams…"

"Oh yeah, I remember when you first told me about them."

"How did you know Saria?" she looked forward and the wind blew her hair gently.

"I-I guess its time I told you." She said softly

"Tell me what?" Link asked

"What I can do…"

"Which is?"

"I can sense when something is going to happen, but only in the forest." Saria said

"And you sensed that bad is going to happen?" Link asked.

"Yes, something very big… and bad." Saria said sadly

"Like what?"

"Well two things I think, something very important is going to die, and someone will leave." Saria said with a small hint of fear.

"Leave the forest?" Link looked at her surprised. Saria nodded

"But that's impossible." Link said incredulously.

"I know, but I'm not done… I can also tell when people are in the lost woods, that's how I can always find you, because you are in the forest."

"Wow… I wonder what is going to happen." He said to himself.

"I don't know, maybe when I master this strange ability I will be able to tell."

"When is it going to happen?"

"Soon, very soon." Saria looked up to the broken staircase above them.

"Can you play your song again?" Link asked.

"Of course!" Saria picked up her ocarina and started to play. She played for quite a while, but Link interrupted again.

"Saria."

"Yes?" She asked

"I'm going to go get lunch, want to come?"

"Sure, I'll race you there!"

They raced to the Great Deku (Saria won) but the Great Deku wasn't normal, he didn't say anything as they ate. Saria began to worry so she asked what was bothering him

"Great Deku tree, why are you so glum?"

He looked down at her and said sadly

"Nothing you can help with child, but please do not worry, perhaps it is just old age that disturbs my peacefulness."

"But, you are supposed to live forever right?" Link asked.

"No, but there will be another to take my place, but do not burden your self with such troublesome thoughts…" He trailed off. Saria and Link finished their lunch and left with troubled minds.

"I hope the Great Deku tree will be okay." Saria said sadly.

"Me too…OW!" Something hit the back of his head. They both turned around, it was Mido 'Oh goodness' Saria thought.

"OW Mido that hurt!" Link said.

"Who cares what you think FAIRYLESS boy."

"Mido you know what the Deku tree said about calling people names! You shouldn't do that!" Saria exclaimed.

"Be quiet Saria, like you are any better, you like him!"

"Ew!" his friends exclaimed.

'Oh no, what should I do? Deny it? But I can't let anyone know, wait I know!'

"Yes, I do like him, he is my best friend, and you can't be friends with a person and not like them!" Saria exclaimed.

"Yeah Mido, did you ever think of that?" One of his friends asked and looked at him.

"Um, well hehe, no…"

"Smart Mido, real smart next time think before you drag us all out here." Then his friends walked away

"Saria, I know you like Link, and you know it too so just stop lying about it!" Mido turned around and ran off.

"Mido, you had better leave Link alone!" Saria yelled.

"Wow that was very weird, but thanks for sticking up for me." Link said with a smile

Saria nodded, it was getting late so they said good bye, and they went home.

'Oh wow that was a close one…Mido can be so weird some times!' Saria thought.

"Tomorrow is the last day for the tree….." An eerie voice said

"Huh? What was that?" Saria thought. She forgot about it and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Good bye Great Deku Tree…**

When Saria woke up she heard people talking outside

"Did you see that fairy fly by just now?" Someone asked

"Yes, wasn't it going in the direction of Link's house?"

"I think so! Could today be the day he gets his Fairy?"

"Uh huh, Mido will be mad!" They stared to laugh. Saria felt really happy for Link, she got up and ran to his house, just as he was walking out.

"Huh, they were right!" She thought happily

((Yeah I kind of forgot the first scene with Link and Saria, but I'll try to remember -.-))

"Yahoo, Link!" Saria called. He went down the ladder and his fairy was flying around his head (just like mine)

"So I see you got your fairy! Huh? The Great Deku tree has summoned you? Oh ok, I'll wait here for you!" She said with a smile ((Goes something like that right?)). Saria started to think about the Great Deku Tree, something was wrong, terrible wrong…

"Oh no, what has happened…" She thought out loud. She closed her eyes and she instantly knew the tree was dying.

"But there is nothing I can do…" She said miserably. She walked over to the exit of the forest.

"Let me out." She said to the person that guards the exit.

"Huh, why Saria?" He asked.

"It is very important…" And then she walked out and waited for Link. A little while later Link came running out of the forest, he noticed Saria and stopped. ((Once again I don't remember this part))

"So you're leaving? I always knew that one day you would leave… Because you are different from me and my friends…But that is ok because we will be friends forever, right? Here I want you to have this Ocarina, when you play it I hope you will think of me and come back to visit me…" Link takes the Ocarina and turns around and runs off.

"Good bye Link… I love you…" She whispered. A tear dropped from her eye and she went back to her house. Mido was standing around and saying Link killed the tree.

"Mido, I told you to stop saying bad stuff about Link!" Saria said angrily.

"But it's true!" Mido protested.

"No its not, the Great Deku Tree was cursed, Link broke the curse but it was too late, Link tried to save the Tree!" Saria argued

"How do you know?" Mido asked. Saria walked closer to him and whispered

"You would never understand if I told you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 7 years later**

Saria heard the spirits in the forest temple calling for her.

"What is going on?" She said out loud. She snuck out of her house and carefully avoided the monsters, then when she got to the final maze she tried to evade the weird looking guard things and ran up to the temple.

"I'm here spirits, allow my entry." She said, she slowly floated up to the entrance and walked in, she saw a bunch of monsters, one of them looked in her direction and attacked her. She screamed but was then captured in a blue light.

"Ahahahahahaaha, the perfect bait for our new hero!" A voice exclaimed.

"Wha-what, no let me go!" Saria yelled

"Hehehe, not a chance young fairy child you are too perfect now he will be sure to come!" The voice said.

"I'm not that young, I'm seventeen." She said quietly. 'I only look young' she thought. So she waited for quite a while, but then she heard the door open and then she saw Link!

"Link!!" She screamed, but he couldn't hear her because a battle had begun.

"Link, please be carful" She said to herself as she watched the battle. At one point Link had fallen to the ground because he got hurt bad. Saria thought about what she could do, basically nothing.

"Oh, my fairy!" She exclaimed.

"Yes?" it answered.

"Go down there and heal Link for me ok?" She asked

"Ok Saria, sage of the forest." The fairy flew down to Link and healed him then flew back up to Saria.

"Good bye Saria, thank you for taking care of me, you don't need me now since you are going to become…" The fairy faded away.

"Good bye my sweet little companion, I will never forget you!" She exclaimed. 'I wonder what she meant by "Since I am going to become"…' Saria thought as Link was finishing the battle, another blue light appeared and they were both taken to the Chamber of Sages ((This is going to be my version))

"Link, I'm glad you are ok…" Saria said with relief.

"You gave up your fairy to save me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes I did to save you." She said with a small smile.

"But why, I'm sure I would've been fine!" He exclaimed

"Because what would have happened if you died?" She asked him.

"True… Saria?" He asked

"Yes?" She replied

"I want you to know I love you very much, and I always have." He looked down.

"Oh Link I'm so glad you told me because I have felt the same way for a very long time also, but I need you to take this medallion and continue on your quest to save Hyrule."

"How did you know about that?" He asked

"Since I have been awakened as a sage I have mastered my power's that I told you about when we were little." ((Happened fast huh?)) *Saria gives Link the Forest Medallion*

"Good bye Link." She said as he was floating away.

"N-no, can't I have more time with you?!" He shouted.

"No." Saria said as tears were streaming down her face. Link landed where the Great Deku Tree used to be, he looked around hoping to see Saria, but alas she was still in the Chamber of Sages watching over him…

"Saria I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I know Link I will love you until the end of time…" She said, but her words didn't reach Link, but Link knows Saria feels the same way…..

((There you go that is MY version of why Link loves Saria more than Zelda, because Saria is always there for Link))


	4. Chapter 4

*A couple weeks later*

Saria was sitting up in the chamber of sages, today was the day Gannon would be sealed so all of the sages were just sitting around talking, and Ruto the sage of water started talking to Saria.

"So Saria, you've known Link his entire life right?" She asked.

"Uh-huh…" Saria said absently.

"Cool, so do you know the people he likes?"

"Yup, but why do you want to know?" Saria asked.

"Well because when I was little I gave him the Zora's sapphire which means I chose him to be my husband, but when I told him about it he just said 'There is only one person I love, and it isn't you Ruto' so I just let it go but do you know who it is?"

"He said that?" Saria asked 'Wow is he talking about me?' Sara thought *Flash Back to the day Saria awakened as the sage of the Forest*

"I uh, think he was talking about me…" Saria said with a smile.

"No way, oh you're so lucky!" Ruto exclaimed. "Well actually you're not that lucky, because you'll never get to be with him." Ruto laughed. I gave Ruto the look of death.

"Ruto, would you please leave me alone?" I asked angrily, she laughed again and walked away.

'My goodness she is very annoying…' Saria thought to herself, she was sitting in a corner now and thinking of Link; of course she wasn't mad that he accepted the Zora Sapphire, it was necessary for him to become the Hero of Time! She wasn't about to let someone as annoying and rude as Ruto get to her, just when Link needs her power! ((Lol, I just noticed something: RudeRuto)) But now she just waited for Link to arrive at Gannon's castle so this war can finally be stopped. Suddenly Saria felt bad for Link for so far he had to travel alone even though Saria and the other Sages where always looking over him, he was still alone.

'I wish I could go down there and be with him, just so he won't be alone anymore….' She thought, Darunia walked over to where I was and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay? You seem down today." He said with concern.

"I'm fine; I just miss Link that's all…" I said sadly.

"Ah, young love, how cute… Anyways, why don't you go to see him before the battle?" He asked. I looked at him with shock.

"I can do that?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I asked the Sage of light or whatever he is for you and he said that 'Since she loves the Hero, she can see him one last time.' Or something like that." I smiled and was teleported to Hyrule.

"S-Saria?" I heard Link ask I smiled again and turned around

"Hiya Link!" I exclaimed, he looked at me astonished he then ran up to me and hugged me I hugged him back and he said

"Saria, I'm so glad I get to see you before the battle but how did you get here?" He asked as he released me from the embrace, I explained what happened. He looked at me and smiled and said

"Well I'm happy you are here, I got tired of being alone, although I have Navi, she is kind of annoying."

"Hey I heard that, all I try to do is help!" Navi exclaimed from Link's hat. Link sighed and said

"You give me the enemy weakness after I already know it, and you distract me from the battle…" He murmured ((Okay not to offend any Navi fans of course, I am also a Navi fan, but you got to admit she gets kind of annoying with her constant "HEY, LISTEN" after you know the weakness…))

"Link, don't tempt me to leave!" Navi almost yelled.

"Okay Navi, I'm sorry…" Link said sincerely, Navi sighed and came out of Link's hat. Saria giggled, for her and her fairy never argued, not even when Sari sacrificed her…

"So I guess we should continue on to Gannon's castle." Link said.

"Wait, why don't we just… Hang out?" Saria asked. Link raised his eyebrows.

"Hyrule is in peril, Gannon is trying to take over the world, the last Sage is being held captive, and you want to hang out?" Link asked surprised.

"Well yeah, I mean I know things are bad right now but before you get to the castle I have to go back so… Why not?" Link looked at her and sighed.

"Hmm okay, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well," Saria pulled out an Ocarina "What we always do." She looked at Link. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and they played Saria's song together for the first time, they played for a long time until Saria abruptly stopped, Link also stopped.

"What is it Saria?" Saria put her hand on her head and said.

"Something isn't right, I think I need to go back to the Chamber of Sages." Link's eyes widened and said

"Why?" But as soon as he said it Saria was teleported away, the First sage ((I can never remember his name)) was waiting for her.

"Saria, the time has come for the final battle; you must put your power together with the other sages to help seal Gannon away."

"Yes sir…" Saria said she was kind of sad because her time with Link was so short but she still joined the other Sages and waited for Link to arrive at the Castle. Before he could even enter the Castle, they had to create a bridge so Link could actually get across into the Castle, next they had to unlock the barrier thing. ((Yeah if you want to know more about that part go play the game or read a walk through because I'm too lazy to put how you beat the game, umm unless you really want to know I guess you could ask me.)) And Link approached the final battle… Saria watched as Link totally kicked Gannon's butt, then with Gannon's last breath he cast a spell to make the Castle fall, but Link and Zelda got out fine, but Gannon was still alive!! ((WTH moment!)) Still, Link killed Gannon again, and the sages sealed him away. ((In what is now known as the Twilight realm, from my point of view ^-^ this next part I'm going to change it up a bit, the writing style that is))

Zelda: Thank you Link for finally defeating Gannon, now peace can finally return to Hyrule. But now I will send you back to your time, since you didn't get to live a full life.

Link: But what about Saria? I-I can't leave her here!

Zelda: If you wish, I will also send her back with you.

Link: Yes, please, I can't live without her…

Zelda: Okay Link, thank you for saving Hyrule, once you go back everything will be peaceful and you won't have to worry about repeating this over again…

Link: Will I remember anything?

Zelda: Possibly, it depends on how memorable this was to you…. *Zelda plays the song of time* Thank you again…

Link returned to the time seven years ago, the day before he set out on his journey to save the world. Saria was there to and remembered everything; she also realized if she didn't tell Link that she loved him something could go wrong so she set out to find him. Once again he was in the lost woods so she skipped to where he was.

"Hey Link, can I tell you something?" She asked, she was smiling because she finally knows that it won't matter if anyone knows, because she knows Link loves her to.

"Sure Saria, anything." Saria smiled.

"Okay… Well Link, I love you and I always have." She turned away and began to walk out of the forest, Link grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Saria, are you serious?" Link asked surprised, Saria nodded.

"Well then, since we are on this subject, I feel the same way about you, but I can't help but feel I've already told you this…" He sighed and put his hand on his head.

"Oh silly, you have, you just don't remember which is why I'm telling you again." Link looked at her confused, he shrugged and put his arm around Saria.

"You will have to tell me about it later." They walked out oh the lost woods together. Mido was standing there and when he saw them he almost fell over when he saw Link's arm over Saria.

"Link, get your hands off her!" He yelled. Saria smiled again and held on to Link's arm and said

"Mido, this is none of your business!" Then she kissed Link on the check, Link blushed slightly, Mido's jaw dropped, and the author smiled to herself as she wrote this.

"Mido, this is when you walk away…" Link said. Mido looked so angry he could have burst, but he listened to Link. Saria thought back to the day when she had the flower and was plucking the petals to see if Link loved her. The flower was wrong

"He does love me." She whispered. Link looked at her and whispered in her ear:

"No Saria, I will always love you…"

((So there is the story, I guess this is the end but maybe I'll write another one with a different story line! SARIA AND LINK FOREVER!!!))


End file.
